There has been known a technology for implementing a function of resuming the execution of a game in a game program that is executed on a single game machine when a pause instruction is given to suspend the game and then a restart instruction is given, from the state the game has been in immediately after the pause instruction has been given. There has also been known a technology for implementing a function of storing video information, for example, a scene in a game or a video, in a shared server. Another known technology implements a function with which, for example, a play screen of a game executed on one game machine can be viewed on another game machine.
An object of one or more embodiments of the present invention is to provide an information processing system, an information processing method, an information processing program, and a computer-readable recording medium having an information processing program stored thereon with which the functions described above are implemented without altering an application program itself.